La mewbertad de Moon - Moon y Toffe
by Ester Mirshall
Summary: Una pequña y corta historia entre una princesa y un monstruo.


Hola! Bueno, este es un fanfic corto que escribí hace poco, no iba a publicarlo ni nada, pero al final si que lo hice. En fin, se trata casi solamente de Moon y Toffe, debo aclarar que en realidad a mi no me gustan las parejas zoofílicas, pero este fantasioso ship se llevo mi corazón, me parece una pareja de alguna forma tierna a pesar de ser imposible. Este fic esta basado casi por completo en un comic que fácilmente se puede encontrar en internet y youtube, yo solamente le agregue algunas cosas. Sin mas que decir, espero lo disfruten.

LA MEWBERTAD DE MOON

Moon caminaba aburrida por el castillo, estaba en la sala del primer piso, donde se encuentran normalmente los tronos. De la nada, empezó a sentir una gran energía que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ya sospechaba de que se trataba, preocupada corrió hasta toparse con su madre unos metros después.

-Mamá! Mamá! Mírame creo que es la mewbertad! - dijo asustada.

\- Oh dios es verdad, tus diamantes se están esparciendo por todo tu rostro! Quédate aquí, no te vayas a mover, ahora vuelvo. - dijo mientras se iba.

\- Ah! Genial! Ahora tengo que lidiar con esto de la mewbertad..., No me quedare aqui a esperar como enloquezco.- dijo caminando rumbo a las escaleras, se dirigía a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a un reptil grisáceo sentado en una silla.

\- Toffe?

\- Moon, que pasa donde estabas?

\- Oh... si... la revancha del ajedrez...lo siento, lo habia olvidado Toffe. Es solo que quizás este no sea el mejor momento, es mejor que te vayas...

\- Pero por... Moon, Dios, que le pasa a tu cara? Estas llena de diamantes azules!

\- Si... bueno... Parece que estoy pasando por la mewbertad...

\- Que? ... Bien, entonces creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Toffe ya iba hacia la ventana, (de la que por cierto Toffe solía entrar y salir, ya que era evidente que no lo dejarían nunca entrar por la puerta) Moon en ese momento rápidamente lo jalo del brazo.

\- No, ¿porque deberías irte? Mejor quédate Toffe! - insistió la joven.

\- Pero si hace un rato me dijiste que me fuera... -dijo Toffe extrañado. "Ah, claro, la mewbertad esta haciendo lo suyo supongo" pensó.

\- Moon, debo irme, esto definitivamente se pondra peor.

\- Toffe no seas aguafiestas, solo quédate un poco más, después de todo acabas de llegar... ademas mamá no viene, no estoy segura estando aqui yo sola. Si algo malo me pasa caera en tu conciencia. - dijo suspicas.

Toffe se lo penso por unos segundos.

\- Bien, pero... solo sera por eso si? - en parte a la vez que lo decia se arrepentía, pero algo indiscretamente le emocionaba de todo esto.

\- Entonces supongo que quieres jugar ajedrez no?

\- Pues es la revancha, crei que habias dicho que deseabas ganarme la próxima vez.

Moon saco un tablero de plata, y las piezas demás, caballos, torres, reyes, reinas... Pusieron el tablero sobre la mesa que estaba en el cuarto de Moon, cada pieza luego en su lugar. Toffe se sento en la única silla, se la había ofrecido a Moon pero esta prefirió estar parada al lado de la mesa.

3 turnos habian pasado ya, le tocaba ahora a Moon. Pero ella solo veia distraida a Toffe.

\- Moon? Moon es tu turno! - intento hacerla reaccionar.

Moon ni se inmuto, tomo el tablero y junto a todas las piezas las arrastro por la mesa hasta que cayeron al suelo.

\- Moon que haces?

La princesa subio a la mesa, se sentó frente a Toffe.

\- Moon... que... estas haciendo? - estaba nervioso, desde hacia mucho no sentia una sensación asi.

Moon no decia nada, en vez de eso comenzo a acercarse a Toffe. A Toffe se le paro la respiración. La chica acercaba su rostro al de él, todo indicaba que ella lo besaria. Toffe sintio su corazón acelerarse. A pesar de todo lo que sentia sabia que esto no era lo apropiado.

Entonces Toffe sonrojado alejo a la joven Moon de su rostro.

\- No Moon, tu no sabes si quiera lo que haces... -dijo Toffe desviando la mirada.

\- Tu crees que no? Solo será un beso Toffe, por favor - dijo suplicante - la verdad...te amo, no me obligues a esperar más tiempo, odio tenerte siempre tan cerca... y no poder hacer nada.

Toffe se sonrojo aun más, a pesar de estar mal le emocionaba el hecho de que Moon le dijese eso. Pero claro, podia tratarse solamente del efecto de la mewbertad.

-Moon, solo... tú solo estas bajo el efecto de la mewbertad, te estas dejando llevar por tus instintos... por tus pasiones. Y yo no podria aprovecharme nunca de eso.

\- ¿Dices que supuestamente no siento nada por ti?, jeje, - rió como alcoholizada - Y que hay de ti? Sientes... - acariciaba el pecho de Toffe con su mano - algo por mi? - termino diciendo con una mirada traviesa y atrevida.

\- No seas tonta Moon, claro que no.

\- ¿Asi? ¿Entonces que haces aqui querido Toooooffe? Si de verdad quisieras evitarme solo te hubieses ido, pero sigues aqui... - estaba sonrojada - como esperando un beso mio - dijo pasando su dedo indice por la boca de Toffe, verticalmente.

Toffe miro a Moon sin saber que decirle. Por un momento pensó en irse de aquel lugar, pero lo que habia dicho Moon era verdad, más que nada en el mundo, en ese momento, deseaba siquiera solamente un beso de aquella hermosa joven.

Ambos sabían lo que querian, y Moon bajo los efectos de su mewbertad ni lo dudó por un segundo. Moon se acerco pícaramente a la cara de Toffe, cada uno de esos milisegundos a Toffe se le hacían siglos llenos de ansiedad y emoción pura. "No, esto no esta bien, ni ella ni yo deberíamos si quiera considerarlo, ella es una mewniense, por Dios ni si quiera es cualquier mewniense, es la princesa de todo Mewny! Y yo soy solo otro monstruo más. Odiado por aquellos que son su familia, sus amigos, sus súbditos. Debo evitar esto... pero no quiero... quiero que esto continúe... se que quiero estar con ella, quiero amarla y protegerla. Esto es un error lo sé, pero ya no importa ahora"

Lo que ya era inevitable paso, Moon beso a Toffe. No era un beso cualquiera, era un beso repleto de ternura y pasión espontánea. Toffe estaba en medio de las sensaciones más increíbles de toda su vida al igual que la bella Moon. Resulta inexplicable esa energia que les recorria todo el cuerpo y que los mantenía unidos por sus bocas uno del otro, esa energia que no deseaban que se acabase nunca y que ninguno etaba dispuesto a darle corte final. No se podia pensar en otra cosa, en medio de ese universo de cientos de sensaciones, solo existian Moon y Toffe. En absoluto nadie más. Con el poco juicio que le quedaba, Moon dijo en su mente "Toffe, te amo tanto, tanto, tanto". Al despegarse uno del otro, Toffe se asombro al ver a Moon en la última fase de la mewbertad. Un ser hermoso completamente azul claro frente a sus ojos. Toffe habia oído de otros casos de mewbertad, sabia que Moon causaria caos atrapando a cada hombre que viese. Moon se paró, extendio sus enormes alas, aunque parecia que estaba realmente cansada. Dispuesta a salir por la ventana, a medio camino del vuelo dio la vuelta ante los ojos confundidos de Toffe, y cayo rendida en su cama. Durmiéndose casi instantánea- mente. Estando alli, parecía como satisfecha y felíz, o al menos esa impresión le daba a Toffe. Toffe se acerco a Moon, la tapo con una sábana confortable y caliente y la beso en la cabeza.

\- Cuídate mi princesa. - dijo silenciosamente. Salió por la ventana abierta y tras su paso, la cerró.

A los pocos minutos tocaron a su puerta

\- ¿Creen que este aqui en su habitación? - decia la voz de la madre de Moon desde afuera. - Que esperan! Habran ya! La etapa de mewbertad es corta pero peligrosa, debemos contener a Moon.

Abrieron violentamente la puerta solo para encontrar a Moon pasando la mewbertad en medio de un sueño profundo y placentero.

\- Que demonios? - expreso confundida- pero si hace un rato estaba casi normal! Que cosa pudo acelerar la mewbertad hasta ese nivel?

Toffe caminaba por las calles de Mewny, al ser de noche no habia casi nadie fuera de sus casas. Estaba realmente feliz, emocionado a más no poder. Mientras caminaba a paso acelerado sin un rumbo fijo intento recordar cuales habian sido los mejores momentos de toda su vida. Y no, no habia ninguno que él pudiese recordar que superara este, y lo recordaria gratamente el resto de su vida como "el beso de Moon", aun cuando quizas solo se haya tratado de una reacción de la mewbertad, eso ya no importaba, ese beso ya habia sucedido, y eso ya no podria cambiarse nunca. Aquel momento perfecto ya habia pasado, pero los recuerdos de los sentimientos y todas esas sensaciones lo mantenian con vida, en la mente de Toffe. A él todo esto le parecia increíble, dos seres nacidos para odiarse y rivalizar entre sí, eran los protagonistas del momento más tierno y agrabable de sus vidas. Era como una hermosa ironía.

Y asi, pasaron esa noche, que probablemente no olvidarian nunca. Proporcionándoles las mejores experiencias, y un nuevo recuerdo al cajón de los mejores momentos.

Fin.

Ps.: Dependiendo de la aceptación de este fic y otras situaciones, podria hacer otras partes secuenciales.

Ps. 2: Si, escribí mal Toffe, pero me pareció que era mejor así.

Nos vemos! :)


End file.
